Becoming a Hero
by SirLanceTran
Summary: What would happen if Naruto began his ninja career differently? For different reasons? With a different childhood? From childhood to Konoha hero, an adventure awaits.


Becoming A Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the related characters. This is all the property of Kishimoto and etc.

"Go around this way, we'll capture the demon this time!" exclaimed a burly townsman as he pointed around the block of buildings.

He started running down the alley, dodging planks of wood feebly thrown in his direction. "Stay still demon, we're just going to teach you a lesson, it's about time you go to school anyway!"

Further down the alley, a eight-year old was weaving through the trash of the residents, tossing bits of debris to try to slow down his pursuers. His legs were burning but he continued to pump them, leaping onto a trashcan. It fell as soon as he landed but he continued his leap to the next container, gaining speed as he avoided having to navigate the minefield of trash on the ground. His bright-blue eyes widened as the light of the other side was obstructed by an imposing shadow.

"I've got you now" yelled the townsperson as she threw a frying pan at the agile child.

He blocked his face with his arm, wincing as the pan smashed against his forearm. Other people came emerged from behind the woman as they all ran towards him with various household tools.

"It's now or never..." he muttered.

Stopping on a toppled desk, he squatted and leaped towards a nearby windowledge. Grabbing on, he frantically tried to grapple onto something to pull him up as he heard the thundering sounds of the villagers approaching. With a grunt, the kid got a foot onto the windowledge as he rolled himself towards the window.

"You think that's going to help?" yelled the leader as he climbed onto the same desk that the blond kid had used to get onto the window ledge.

"Wait...wait..." slowly gasped the kid as he watched the villagers assemble below his windowledge.

As the man made to grab onto his legs from the ledge, his prey made a powerful leap over him...or so it seemed. As if in slow motion, he saw the kid's torn sandals approach him before making contact on his face. Losing his balance, the burly man began to collapse into the crowd of the villagers, watching as the blonde kid leaped in the opposite direction towards the exit. Their prey landed ungracefully onto some potato bags, before scrambling to the ground and sprinting towards the light.

"Get him before he gets to the marketplace!"

Bounding from the exit, he took a right and noted regrettably that rush hour was over so there were no crowds to hide among. He continued his run, eyes darting around for an escape route, legs burning like fire.

"Hey kid, this way" a rough voice commanded.

Relying on his instinct, he did not feel that this newcomer was a threat. Turning apruptly, he half-dived half-tumbled into an open stall, rolling until he hit something hard. It was a table leg.

"Here, get up" said a soft voice as a hand appeared in front of him. Looking at the source, he saw a teenager with black hair watching him with concern.

"Alright, Teuchi! You got him! Do you want the first hit?' exclaimed a woman as she turned the corner into the stall.

His blue eyes widened in fear.

"What the hell are you chasing this kid for? Why do you have a pitchfork? And you there, with the mullet, is that a spear? You bunch are going to have to enlighten me because for all my years of living, I ain't never seen anything a kid could do that could make a bunch of grown men and women chase him with those things" Teuchi roared in fury.

"What are you talking about? He's the demon!" said the leader, as if it was a matter-of-fact, before he suddenly fell to the ground.

"Criminal executed" said a calm voice. As if by magic, a figure had appeared mong the villagers, right behind the now-deceased leader. He had on the mask of a beaver and a dark inconspicuous outfit. "Is there anyone else who wishes to chase this eight-year old? I will make sure that your death will be ten times more painful than any injury you can do to an innocent civilian of Konoha." Despite not glancing up from the body, the ninja's stern voice commanded obedience.

The crowd dispersed in multiple directions very quickly.

"Ah, well thanks...where did he go?" started Teuchi as he made to shake the man's hands. The mysterious beaver had disappeared. Looking back towards the exhausted blonde, Teuchi walked over and held out his hand.

"Boy, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto...sir" replied the boy, his eyes flitting around for potential escapes.

"Alright, Naruto. What do you say to working for me?" Teuchi asked with a grand smile, holding out his hand for a handshake.

Naruto's eyes widened, cautiously extending his hand towards the older man. Glancing at the girl who had offered to help him up, he saw an expression of surprise, followed by a roll of her eyes and a grin. He looked at the man's hand, noting idly that it dwarfed his.

"Okay...sir." asserted Naruto as he grasped the man's hand. "When do I begin?"


End file.
